


the universe and you.

by tamamushigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Characters, Background Relationships, I was so cheesy back in the days, M/M, stop me from rewriting my old fanfics plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fall apart after a misunderstanding on Tsukishima's part. Years later they reunite and feelings are sorted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the universe and you.

 

> _“I told you that I would do anything for you but you didn’t listen._   
>  _I told you that I’m willing to do anything for you but you still didn’t listen._   
>  _She didn’t tell you that she would do anything for you but you told him._   
>  _She didn’t tell you that he’s willing to anything for you but you did._   
>  _What did I do to not deserve your love?_   
>  _I watched you from afar, laughing, and smiling, walking beside her, holding her hand._   
>  _I imagine myself in her place and I am laughing with you, smiling back at you and squeezing your hand lightly. I do everything that she doesn’t do._   
>  _Maybe I wasn’t clear enough with my feelings when I told you, but I was too afraid to know if you would hate me, but she told you no matter what and I’m still regretting that I didn’t told you earlier._   
>  _I’m blaming my incompleteness. No, I blame myself for being such a coward._ _  
>  _ _Still, I’m the one who you come to when you cry, when you need someone to lean on, when you wants to talk. I’m there for you all the time. Waiting at night for your call to hear you say that you don’t want him in your life anymore, waiting everyday for you to come and take me in your embrace._ _  
>  _ To see you smiling at me only, as I lean down to capture you in a passionate kiss that he never gave you.”

  
Tsukishima put down the pen as he closed his journal. Ever since he discovered his feelings for a certain friend named Yamaguchi Tadashi, he had been writing in a journal. It had been Kageyama’s idea at first and in the beginning, Tsukishima had despised the idea, but when the feelings grew stronger, he gave in and bought a notebook and started writing. At first, he only wrote about daily happenings and short entries about his day. However, he was soon caught in the world of words and writings, and let his feelings drive his pen through the pages. Writing a journal at the age of 23 maybe seemed childish, but among university studies and volleyball, it was a nice distraction. The whole Karasuno team had taken flight in different directions after each graduation. Tsukishima ended up in the middle of Tokyo, Sawamura and Suga ended up together in some outskirts, south of Tokyo, Nishinoya went on an adventure all through Japan with Tanaka in tow and Azumane had settled down in Miyagi for some unknown reason. Kageyama and Hinata had of course taken the ticket to Japan’s volleyball team and had even gone abroad for one tournament. Yamaguchi however… Tsukishima had fallen out of contact with his best friend ever since their graduation. It might have been his stupidly, stubborn brain which had prevented him from maintaining contact with the freckled boy. It might have been the confession he had heard when he was searching for the said boy after the graduation ceremony.

* * *

  
“Uhm, Yacchan?”

Tsukishima heard his best friend’s voice as he was about to turn around the corner. He stopped short to not interrupt their talk (he wasn’t that much of an asshole).

“Hmm..? What is it Tadashi-kun?” He heard Yachi reply.

“IthinkIlikeyousopleasewouldyouliketogooutwithme?!” Yamaguchi blurted out in one-go and Tsukishima could imagine his flustered face while his own heart fell back into the dark sky inside him. He had felt pain earlier when he thought Yamaguchi was too good for someone like him, but right now that pain was nothing. There was a short moment of silence before he heard Yachi speak up (poor girl was probably just as flustered as Yamaguchi).

“I like you too Yamaguchi-kun...” Yachi said in a soft voice, which Tsukishima felt wasn’t the whole truth but he quickly turned around and started to run.

Tsukishima left the school with a sour face as he recalled all the moments of Yamaguchi trying to make himself more comfortable in Yachi’s presence. There was one time when Yamaguchi had asked Yachi for help with homework and Yachi had agreed without missing a beat. Tsukishima had always been the first one Yamaguchi would ask about homework. The next time had been when they were at the nationals for the second time. Yamaguchi had felt so nervous that he was sweating, he had turned to Yachi for help. Yachi had of course helped him lessen his nervous burden. Usually, Tsukishima had been the first one to hear about Yamaguchi’s worries, no matter situation. The moments went on, from their first year until now. It was like he’d died and seen his life pass by. Tsukishima had been trying to make Yamaguchi notice his attempts to appreciate the freckled boy but everything seemed to pass over Yamaguchi’s head. Everything happened as usual. Nothing really changed. Perhaps it had been Tsukishima’s stubborn will to remain cool that prevented him to grab Yamaguchi and speak up. He had never been as cool as Yamaguchi anyways. However, he knew Yamaguchi better than he knew himself (at least he pretended to). If Yamaguchi would be happy with Yachi, he’d be happy for Yamaguchi. He didn’t deserve Yamaguchi anyways, he never did and it might be his punishment for thinking he had a chance. Shortly after his abrupt leave, Kageyama had randomly texted him about the journal thing (he still doesn’t know why). 

* * *

Today was Tsukishima’s longly awaited day off from school, practice, and part-time work. He put away his journal at a safe place before he headed out towards the nearby park. The park had lately been a great place for him to sit and relax. The cherry blossoms were blooming fully and Tsukishima thought offhandedly that it would be a perfect place for lovers (he was a closet romantic after all), and his thoughts drifted off to a certain freckled friend (if he could still call him a friend). He shook his to shake away the thought. When he looked up, he saw something he wasn’t sure he was ready to see yet.

Yachi and Yamaguchi were sitting on a bench with ice-cream in hand. Tsukishima prepared to turn his heels around to escape the park, but just like in the past, a voice called out and he felt someone grab his sleeve.

“TSUKKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!”

Yamaguchi had somehow managed to cross the distance in no time at all and gripped tightly on Tsukishima’s (poor) sleeve. Tsukishima’s eyes widened as their eyes met and he could see Yamaguchi’s eyes had begun to water.

“Where have you been the whole time? Why haven’t you contacted me? Why did you change your number?” Yamaguchi growled as he dragged Tsukishima down to his level, much like how he did that one time during training camp.

“I…” Tsukishima averted his eyes as he tried to speak up but Yamaguchi interrupted him.

“Don’t say you’re sorry!”

They stilled and Tsukishima snapped his gaze onto Yamaguchi’s. There was a fire in his eyes. His face had matured slightly as all the baby fat was gone. His freckles were still scattered over his face and his hair (now longer) framed it with delicacy. Tsukishima collected his thoughts before he opened his mouth and whispered:

“I’m back..”

A gentle smiled appeared on Yamaguchi’s lips - just like how it did in the past, and his grip on Tsukishima’s sleeve loosened. They both straightened up and took a breath.

“Welcome home,” Yamaguchi steadily replied. Yamaguchi was home. He had always been home. “Now, tell me why you’ve been absent and left me in the dark.”

Tsukishima sighed and scowled. He didn’t remember Yamaguchi being this straightforward, but he guessed the years had done their job. Tsukishima slowly, but surely, told him everything - except the breakdowns and the fact he had overheard Yamaguchi’s confession on their graduation day. Yamaguchi frowned at the end of his story, not quite believing his best friend, but let it slip.

“It doesn’t make sense to me, but I’m glad I found you at least.”

“So...am I,” Tsukishima admitted and moved to fix his glasses. “So...how are you and Yachi?”

“Me and Hitoka-chan?” Yamaguchi looked at him for a second before realization hit and he giggled. “Oh no, we’re not in that kind of relationship!”

"Oh..I see.." Tsukishima said and felt his sky clear up a bit. He saw a slight flicker of light in the tunnel.

"What made you think that?"

"Oh..nothing..I just heard some rumours.." Tsukishima muttered and started to focus on his gaze onto the (very interesting) pack of trees nearby.

Perhaps it was fate that had decided to give him a second chance, because the atmosphere around him and Yamaguchi right now felt like they haven’t been apart at all. Yamaguchi explained that Yachi had only kept him company here to Tokyo and would later ditch him to visit Shimizu. Yachi smiled in approval and gave them both a peace sign. She had turned into a fine lady over the years. Yamaguchi turned serious and spoke up about the confession.

"You see, I confessed to Hitoka-chan on our graduation day, but I was rejected.” Yamaguchi said with a small smile. “I took it well though, she said that she only liked me as a friend, as a brother even. Hitoka-chan also told me she already had someone she liked. According to her, I had someone else waiting for me, whom I should be with instead. It took me some time, but I managed to figure it out in the end.”

Tsukishima felt his heartbeat racing and the thunderclouds could be seen in his sky. He braced himself for another painful truth. Another deep impact on his heart. He wanted to interrupt Yamaguchi. Tell him the feelings he had harbored for so long, but nothing came out. Yamaguchi focused his gaze onto Tsukishima and took a breath.

“Tsukishima Kei, despite disappearing from my life these past years, I want you to become a part of the years to be, will you go out with me?”

* * *

The months went by and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were going strong. The latter had moved in with Tsukishima, sharing his small two-room flat. They were back to who they used to be with each other - except with the perks of being boyfriends of course. The sky was finally bright again for Tsukishima and filled with stars.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed and rose from his chair when he saw the taller walk out from their bedroom. “Good morning!”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima replied shortly and adjusted his glasses. He walked towards Yamaguchi and their table with breakfast. Yamaguchi sat down as Tsukishima moved to fill a glass with water. He almost managed to start eating his breakfast when Tsukishima cleared his throat.

“You might think this will be weird but I haven’t been able to let go of this thought,” he said and twiddled with his fingers. Yamaguchi kept silent as he knew the taller was nervous. “I don’t want to let any other chances go to waste again either, so Yamaguchi…”

Yamaguchi swallowed his breath as Tsukishima kneeled down in front of him on one knee. Tsukishima’s eyes were shimmering amber in the morning light as a faint blush made its way on his face. Yamaguchi could feel his own cheeks turn warm too as his brain started to malfunction. Tsukishima pulled out a simple necklace with a golden ring attached, matching the one he was wearing right now.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

A year had passed and it was time for their annual Karasuno reunion. The whole team had managed to gather and everyone was catching up with everyone, even though most of them kept in touch. Sawamura and Suga had (wow such surprise) gotten married, Tanaka and Noya had started their own vlog for their adventures and had a movie in planning (thanks to Ennoshita) and Azumane had managed to get a job at a daycare center. Kageyama and Hinata arrived last in their jerseys as they had recently arrived back in Japan from a tour and Shimizu and Yachi proudly presented their design company for the rest. Each of them had various stories to tell that didn’t fit in mails and messages. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had walked around to listen to each of them (mostly because Tsukishima had skipped out on several reunions already) and were soon fully updated. Yamaguchi didn’t mind hearing some of the stories twice. It took some time before anyone decided to ask them what they’ve been up to.

"Nothing special," Tsukishima said and shrugged. He didn’t feel like sharing his whole life story to everyone, even if they maybe needed to hear it, but it could happen another day. "Nothing special at all.."

"We got engaged," Yamaguchi put in and smiled.

" ** _YOU WHAT?!_** " The others yelled as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi smiled their trademark smile from their first year at Karasuno. It had been worth it to keep it a secret after all.

* * *

A lot of planning and preparations later, their wedding took place. They would finally take the last step to happiness. The step to interlace their skies. The wedding was beautiful yet simple.  
All of the previous volleyball teams from their high school era were invited and attended. Their former senpai's were crying their eyes out of as they recalled their own memories and weddings, while the younger ones were beaming of happiness.   
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked towards the altar and gave each other their vows. They had requested their song "All of the stars" as their theme song for this day. While it played silently in the background, they slowly leaned in and sealed their vows with a kiss. The cheers from the crowd were loud enough to be heard outside hall, and as the couple walked out of the church they were drenched in confetti and rice (occasionally a volleyball would fly past too). This would be the day they all would remember forever. Everyone they loved and cherished were here for them, sharing their happiest day together, cheering for them, wishing them happiness and luck. This day was something they both had been longing for since a long time ago. With one last kiss before entering the car, Tsukishima threw his torn, old journal behind his back for the crowd to catch. A wind caught the pages and opened the book in the air, fluttering through the pages until the last page was shown.

> _"My sky was finally filled with stars. No more lonely nights in the moonlight. The universe and you.“_


End file.
